Last Moments
by DaEternalDreamer
Summary: Jack X Carly - The Final Battle Draws Near... My First Attempt of 5D's


Author's Note - It's been a while since I wrote a story... This is my first attempt of Jack X Carly and I made several changes (like the synchro chant... and a lot) I started to play Duel Monsters myself (so the gameplay can be strange... Gomen)

---

The day of battle has begun as the 5 Signers entered the Satellite to end the Dark Signers that planned destroying the world. Each Signer has a reson to fight, whether is was to save save his hometown, for the sake of humanity, to keep one's promise or out of revenge. But there was one Signer, whose reason was not so clear. his name was Jack Atlus.

Jack Atlus, The Former King Of Riding Duels, who entered the Satellite to save someone that somewhere deep inside his heart he really cared for, but never showed that side of him to anyone. And now it was too late to show that side to her because there she stood as an enemy with eyes of sadness and revenge.

---

Final Moments

---

The two duelists stood across each other in complete silence. Both of them didn't expect to meet as destiny wanted them to.

Jack was about to speak, but the petit woman with pitch-black eyes raised her arm, "Gomenasai, Jack..." And her birthmark started to glow as purple flames started to engulf their surroundings as a shape of a hummingbird.

Jack looked at her and asked, "Why are you a Dark Signer, Carly?"

Carly smirked and looked at Jack, "Why? You already know the reason why, Jack..." and activated her duel disk.

"I don't understand, Carly..."

"There's nothing to understand, Jack. Well..." Carly had a sad smile on her face and waited for Jack's response.

Jack stood in silence for a moment, "I have no choice..." and activated his duel disk. Trying to talk to her was seemingly pointless and so the duelists began their final duel.

"By the end of this duel, you will be mine, Jack..." her smile disappeared and waited for Jack to start.

---

The duel was heavy and intense as both duelists brought out everything within them. As their lifepoints slowly decreased, little by little they felt pain surging through their body.

And it seems that the duel was reaching its climax...

Jack 1400Carly 2000

Jack fell to his knees as the duel was taking its toll on him. He looked around his environment as if he was inside a mirror, "She has her field spell, Future Vision... She's almost ready to bring out her Earthbound God." he took a deep breath, "I wouldn't give up. I can't!" and tried to get up. His body was burnt with his arm badly bruised, but he wanted to continue. He knew that the only way to save Carly was to bring her dark side out and the only way to do that was to bring out his dragon, "I will save you, Carly... I tune my Twin Breaker with my Trap Eater!" and the two monsters of Jack's field began to turn into balls of light and began clustering together.

"From the feelings that burns my soul! Witness the power of the true king! Synchro Summon, My very self, Red Demon's Dragon!"

Jack's field started to crack as fire started to rise and an enormous red dragon appeared with golden eyes, "I set three cards and end my turn..." Jack coughed and grabbed his arm, 'Come on, Carly...'

Carly was amused at Jack's action, "Why are you trying so hard, Jack..." and slowly, her voice began to change, "I told you that we would be together in the end... So just give up... Please..." Something was different about her when she dueled and from the way she was talking now.

"Is it because you hate me?" Jack got up from knees, "Was it because I ignored you, even though you helped me?" waited her response.

Carly began to speak with her trembling voice, "I don't hate you, Jack..." and started to grip on her dress, "How could I hate you..." and tears started to gush out from her eyes, "I love you and I didn't want to lose you..."

Jack began to understand and took out her glasses, "Is that why you went to the Arcadia Movement headquarters?"

Carly nodded her head, "I thought I was going to lose you forever..."

Jack tighten his fists and interupted her, "Idiot..."

Carly looked at Jack with a confused look and giggled, "I know... I was an idiot, but after you walked away, even though you promised me."

Jack shouted at her "What made you think I would leave you? Do you know what you did." Jack bit his lips, "You changed me to be a better person and you gave me someone to love! And that person is you, Carly!"

Carly covered her mouth in shock as she continued to cry. The man that she always dreamt about was now in front of her, confessing his feelings towards her. All she wanted to do now was stop this fight and run to him, but now it seems impossible.

Carly wiped her tears and said lightly, " That's why I'm going to win this duel..." and drew her card, "So that you and I can remain forever in the world of darkness..." and her eyes began to glow.

"Carly! Stop this!" Jack shouted at her as the earth began to shake, "I know you don't want this to happen!" But it was as the two monsters on her side began to shatter into particles of darkness.

Carly looked at Jack with her teary eyes, "But this is the only way..." and the sky began to turn purple as her body began to radiate purple aura, "The earth will cower in fear as the dark goddess of the sky rises from the underworld. Now, Rise! Earthbound God - Aslla Piscu!"

The particles began to cluster together, forming a large dark portal began to open up from the skies. A loud shriek was heard as a large black flying creature, resembling a hummingbird, was hovering around the two lovers.

Carly's body began to shake as the creature began to go towards her, "Jack... I'm sorry... This is the only way..." and creature's wings started to surround her.

"Carly!" Jack shouted as he wanted to end this quickly. All he wanted now was to save his lover from the darkness that bound her.

Creature shriek as it began to fly back up to the sky again leaving Carly on the ground. Carly seemed different and gave an evil smile, "It's time for you to pay, my darling~! I activate the effect of Future Vision!" and creature began to vanish, "Now... When a monster is normal summoned, it is removed from play. However, removed monster is returned to the field during it's owner's next Standby Phase." and pointed at Jack, "Now, here comes the fun part, I activate the effect of Aslla Piscu! When Aslla Pisu is removed from the field, other than by its own effect, destroy all face-up monsters on your side of the field, Jack. Then inflict 800 damage to your life points for each monster that was destroyed by this effect." and pointed her finger at him, "Now, feel the pain, my deary."

Jack looked at his dragon beginning to crack and looked back at Carly, "Gomen, Carly... I activate my trap, Buster Mode~!" and his dragon bursted into flames. Jack screamed as flames singed his face.

Jack 600Carly 2000

Carly giggled, "Even though you activate that trap... It's over, I activate my one of my face-downs, Fortune Return, which allows me to bring a monster that was removed from play! Come forth, my goddess!" And the creature shrieked as it started appeared out of thin air, "Now... Attack Jack Atlus directly!" And the creature charged towards him with its long beak aiming straight for his heart.

"Don't forget that I activated Buster Mode, Which allows me to special summon Red Daemon's Dragon/Buster from my deck!" Jack shouted as Jack's dragon wearing red armor appeared behind his back.

Carly smirked, "It doesn't matter because I'll activate this face down as well... Fortune's Blast, whenever a monster that was removed from play is brought to the field, you take 500 points damage..." and giggled as Jack moaned in pain and falling to his knees as he coughed out blood.

"I activate the spell... Mystical Space Thypoon... To destroy your field spell~!" Jack shouted as heavy winds blew and the mirror-like world began to shatter, making the Earthbound God to move back.

Jack 100Carly 2000

Jack said lightly as he wiped of the blood in his face. "I can't lose... I need to win... For your sake and mine..." he thought as he got up from the ground.

Carly smirked at Jack's action. She always saw him as strong and arrogant man, but now all she saw was a weak man in front of her with a strange reason to continue dueling her at his weaken condition, "Why do you try so hard? Look at you... You're bleeding and bruised and yet you keep on trying..." she looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

Jack gave a light smile, "Isn't it obvious..." he smiled as he pounded his chest, "It's because I love you! And I would do anything to bring you back~!"

Carly cried as she heard these words coming from this man that was near his death, but he kept on fighting for someone he truly cared about, "I end my turn..." and wiped her tears, "Jack... Please... End this..."

Then suddenly the creature shrieked at Carly causing her body to twist and turn, "CARLY! KILL HIM! YOU ARE A DARK SIGNER! KILL HIM!"

Carly screamed as she heard the voice of the dark creature raging through her brain. Jack shouted and tried to run to her, but creature flapped its wings making Jack unable to reach his lover.

"Jack... Please..." Carly screamed and begged for Jack to end her misery.

Jack quenched his fists, "Red Daemon's Dragon/Buster..." and pointed at the creature, "Attack Aslla Piscu now!" and the dragon flew into the air and gave a loud roar and charged towards to he creature, "Absolute Crimson Force~!" Jack shouted as the dragon ripped through the creature's torso.

Jack 100Carly 1000

"YOU THINK YOU CAN SAVE HER JUST BY KILLING ME?" the creature mocked Jack, "YOU CAN NOT SAVE HER AND YOU CAN NOT KILL ME!" it continued to mock him as it started to break.

"Shut the hell up! I activate the trap, Synchro Destructor! You take damage of half the original attack of the destroyed monster!" Jack shouted, "Now, disappear~!" and creature started to shriek as it began to crumble and engulf into flames.

Jack 100Carly 0

The creature roared as it went up into the air and charged towards Carly, "I'M NOT GOING DOWN BY MYSELF~!"

"Carly~!" Jack dashed towards Carly as the creature was quickly approaching her. Carly looked at Jack and gave a faint smile after all the suffering that she went through, but she was too weak to move, "Jack... Thank you..." and slowly crawled towards him.

Jack ran to her and held her tightly, "I won't let you die like this." and rose his right arm, "Red Daemon's Dragon/Buster! Shield us!" The red dragon roar as the creature crashed into it as the creature tried to reach for Carly, "I won't let you harm her anymore!" Jack glared at the beast, "Now... Disappear!"

The creature shrieked in pain as it crumbled into dusts and vanished into the air. The purple flames started to die out and Carly's mark started to evaporate as well.

"Carly..." Jack looked Carly. It seemed like forever that those two have been together. He wanted to tell her many things and yet there was nothing to talk about. All he wanted was to be with her.

"Jack..." She bit her lips, "Thank you..." and slowly smiled as she touched his face. She knew that she was going to die in a matter of time, but she didn't care, as long as she had Jack by her side

Jack's face turned red, "Idiot... You shouldn't be thanking me... I should be..." and kissed her on cheeks and looked at her. Jack only wished that she could live like a normal person, but it seems that it was an impossible dream.

Carly giggled, "It's really funny... When I died, the only person I thought of was you, Jack... And now..." and tears started to roll down from her eyes again, "I can't be with you anymore..." she cried lightly as her body slowly began to detioriate into ash.

"Carly! No... I don't want to lose you anymore!" Jack held her tightly as he cried, "Why did we end up like this..." and felt Carly whispering in his ear, "When I'm gone. Please forget about me, Jack..." and smiled.

"Why..." Jack was angry and yet felt so sad, "I told you that I love you! And now you say forget you." Carly gave a faint smile, "You're young, Jack, and someone else to come and fall in love with you." She looked at Jack and slowly moved her face closer to Jack's lips, "It was always in my dreams that you would fall in love with me..." and kissed him for the last time as she turned into ash only leaving her clothes behind.

"No... No..." Jack trembled as looked Carly's clothes, "Carly..." Jack gritted his teeth as he started to cry and kept on crying out her name, "Carly!"

---

In the end, the earth was saved by the 5 singers that defeated the darkness and many people rejoiced as loved one were reunited. However, there was one man that stood by himself and that man's name was Jack Atlus.

---

Done!!! I know it's weird and stupid... But please Review~!

Judai: Baka! You should have kept on writing... Finish my stories, damnit.

Tsukene: When are you going to write mine anyways?

Carly: Why did you kill me off~!"

Me: Okay... Judai... I'm working on it... Next chapter of Unexpected will be up next week... Tsukune... Next chapter of Past Life will be up in 2 week... Carly... I'll write something awesome for you and Jack, okay?

Please Review, Peace Out~!


End file.
